


Losing to the Fantasy

by Cathalinaheart



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Iron Man: Director of SHIELD, Kidnapping, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Podfic & Podficced Works, Secret Invasion (Marvel), Self-Hatred, Skrull(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/pseuds/Cathalinaheart
Summary: Before the Secret Invasion had fully started, the Skrulls managed to kidnap Tony Stark. And now they found the best way to torture him.





	Losing to the Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [narukyuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narukyuu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Untitled Art](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/513238) by Naru Arts. 

> Thank you to [the_casual_cheesecake](/users/the_casual_cheesecake/) for helping me with this.
> 
> If I forgot a tag, please let me know!

When the door opened, on what Tony assumed was the third day of him being trapped in this room, the blood froze in his veins. 

The last days had already been torture. The Skrulls had started with beating him on the first day and when that didn’t break him they left him alone and starving in the room. 

Being alone with his thoughts had always been torture for Tony. But especially now, considering what had happened to- god he could barely even think about it without wanting to vomit. Still, he had managed to get by, but he wasn’t sure he could survive this.

In front of him stood a Skrull looking like Steve, except for his ears and chin. It was jarring.

‘Oh Tony, did you miss me?’. He sounded so much like the real thing. Tony scooted closer to the wall.

‘There’s no need to be afraid, Shellhead,’ the Skrull continued, walking up directly in front of Tony. ‘It’s just me. I would never hurt you.’

Tony’s mind flashed back to Steve standing over him with his shield raised. Never had Tony wished that Steve had finished the job as much as he did in this moment.

The Skrull reached out and gently caressed Tony’s cheek. If Tony would close his eyes, he could pretend that it was his Steve in front of him. But that was a kindness that he didn’t deserve.

The Skrull grabbed both of Tony’s arms and hauled him upright. He dragged him into the middle of the room and pushed him down onto his knees.

‘You’re being so good for me’, the Skrull whispered in Tony’s ear. Tony tried his best not to flinch away from the grotesque caricature of Steve’s face.

Slowly the Skrull dragged his hand down Tony’s chest and then up again before slowly opening the zipper of his uniform. The cold air on his chest made Tony shiver.

God, what he would have given for that to actually be Steve. To have him in front of him again. To be able to touch him. How easy it would be to give in to the fantasy offered to him.

‘Please,’ Tony breathed out, not sure what he was begging for. For the Skrull to leave him alone or to shapeshift to Steve completely. But that was not something he deserved. Tony was sure he was losing the last shred of sanity he had managed to hang on to.

The Skrull took both of Tony’s wrists in one hand and walked around him until he was standing directly behind, Tony’s arms pulled up and behind his head.

‘You’re so pretty on your knees like this. Completely at my mercy. Is this what you dreamed about, Tony? Before you killed me?’ Tony felt fingers stroking his lips. ‘Open up.’

Tony tried to shake his head and refuse, but two fingers found their way into his mouth anyway.

‘Come on Tony, get them nice and wet for me. There is no need for it to hurt’.

The voice struck something deep inside of Tony. He missed Steve so much. And in the end was there really any choice but to give in? Tony closed his eyes and lost himself in the fantasy.

When the fingers finally withdrew from his mouth Tony had tears streaming down his face. ‘Oh god, Steve, please.’

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Losing to the Fantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636678) by [Cathalinareads (Cathalinaheart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/pseuds/Cathalinareads)


End file.
